


Dust and Ash

by VickeyStar



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Drax the Destroyer Whump, Infinity War spoilers, Just a bunch of angst and whump, Mantis Whump, Nebula Angst, Peter Angst, Peter Quill Whump, Rocket Raccoon Angst, Steve Rogers Angst, Tony Stark Whump, because hes /Peter Parker/, dang, peter parker pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Peter doesn’t know what’s going on, what he should do, so he does the obvious thing.He looks to Mr. Stark.





	Dust and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> pffohff.   
> All the ideas for fics in our heads like honestly oflakjdf;ajg.   
> You guys are really gonna hate us for this one we can already tell.   
> But that's what makes this so much fun.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

“Something’s happening.”

Peter backs away after helping Mr. Stark up, as they all watch her fade to dust.

“Quill?”

Peter looks over to see the big man, _Drax? (He almost dislocated Peter’s shoulder with that ‘friendly’ backslap when he introduced himself)_ fade too, frowning confusedly.

Peter doesn’t know what’s going on, what he should do, so he does the obvious thing.

He looks to Mr. Stark.

“Steady, Quill.” Mr. Stark is speaking, keeping eye contact with the other man.

(Peter noticed that Mr. Stark always made a point to call the man Quill, even during the fight with Thanos.)

“Oh, man.” Quill _“Call me Peter.” “I can’t.” “Why not?”_ fades.

Peter is now staring at Mr. Stark in what he thinks is mostly shock, barely there enough to notice the concerned glances his ( _ ~~fatheruncleteacherprotectorsuppliersupport~~_ -) mentor keeps sending his way.

“Tony,” he hears through muffled ears, “it was the only way.”

Doctor Strange _“So we’re using our made-up names now?”_ fades.

It’s then that he notices.

“Mr. Stark?” He asks, a pit forming in his stomach.

His mentor turns to look his way, and Peter can see the dread in Tony’s eyes.

He’s expecting to see Peter, fading away, Peter realizes.

He should be more worried about himself.

“Your arm doesn’t look so good.” Peter barely speaks, voice breaking on the last word.

Mr. Stark looks down to see his left hand, or rather, the absence of.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter tries again, stumbling toward the older man.

Tony lifts his head, seemingly studying him.

“You’re alright,” He says, and there’s a finality in his voice that Peter doesn’t like.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Peter finally reaches the man as his legs turn to ash, easily supporting Mr. Stark’s torso.

Peter lays him down, babbling about not knowing what to do, as Mr. Stark watches.

Finally, after Peter has run out of words and his first few tears fall, he manages two more words.

“I’m sorry.”

He sees a flicker of... something, in Mr. Stark’s eyes, before he fades to ash.

Peter drops slightly to the ground, tears still rolling down his cheeks with no signs of stopping anytime soon, and he just _breathes_.

“He did it.” A voice behind him. “Half the universe, gone.”

Right.

Peter takes another moment, trying to snap himself out of it, if not for his own sake then for the blue woman’s. His spidey sense is tingling, has been ever since the other girl vanished, and now it’s too strong to ignore.

He stands.

“We need to get back to Earth.” Peter states, and the girl raises an eyebrow at the strength she hears in his voice.

She nods, silent as she guides him to a spaceship, different from the rest.

There’s a radio in what he assumes to be the main flying area of the ship, and a voice comes through.

“Is anyone there? C’mon, guys, somebody answer me, dammit!” 

A gruff voice sounds. The blue woman picks up the responder.

“The Guardians And two others of our company are gone. We’re on our way to Earth now.”

There’s silence on the radio for the next few minutes, before the gruff voice responds.

“Aim for Wakanda.” 

There’s silence for the rest of the trip.

(The speakers played some old 70’s and 80’s music, for a while, but that stopped when the blue woman ripped a Zune cord out from where it was plugged into what Peter assumed was the dashboard.

If spaceships even have dashboards.)

They arrive in Earth’s atmosphere some time later, Peter doesn’t know how long.

Everything’s been fuzzy ever since he noticed Mr. Stark’s lack of a left hand.

He’s pulled out of his reverie somewhat by hearing multiple voices over the radio, and the blue woman responding accordingly.

“We’re almost landed.” She says, tilting her head toward him and- oh.

She probably expects a response.

He nods and shuffles a bit, body aching from being curled up in a ball for so long. He doesn’t know how his new  _(vibranium?)_ suit even allowed for that, and he gets his answer when he sees the bent metal armor lining his waist and knees.

He winces.

There’s a slight grumble as the ship lands, adjusting to the gravity of this planet and settling in.

The blue woman quietly opens the bay door, before gently helping Peter stand and staying a few steps ahead of him as they leave the spaceship.

The sun has set in Wakanda, and Peter would find it beautiful except he still has the dusty ash that used to be his mentor coating his hands and chest.

Captain America, Thor, a raccoon and a group of natives are waiting for them as they leave the ship.

The raccoon immediately lurches theses the blue woman, cursing like a sailor as he subtly makes sure that she is uninjured.

Captain America takes one look at Peter’s suit before realizing who he is.

“Tony?” Steve Rogers asks, looking at Peter with wide, hopeful eyes. Peter silently gestures to the ash on his hands as a reply.

Steve’s face drops as his eyes darken.

Peter observes him, before speaking his first words since… that.

“Let’s fix this.”

edn

 


End file.
